A Trip to Remember
by Bubbleify
Summary: Eleanor is off to see her cousin Rob in Australia, how will she react when she sits next to Liam Payne on the plane! Rubbish summary please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry for any spelling mistakes it's not my strong point. I really hope you like it, also this my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly!**

Chapter One – A Great Start To a Trip

I was sat on the plane to Australia to see my cousin, Rob. Even though I'm eighteen and he's twenty six we are really close. Since he moved over to Australia he said he would invite me over so now I'm on the plane for a month in Australia with my favourite cousin, his wife Becca and her cousin. Can't wait, I really hope it's a cute guy!

'Hey, can I sit here?' a voice I recognised asked me

'Sure thing' I said glancing up finding myself to Liam Payne, _the _Liam Payne! Don't fangirl Eleanor, whatever you do don't fangirl!

I automatically reached for my phone to text my best friend Kate, who is also a fellow directioner.

_Kate, OMFG Liam Payne is sat next to me on the plane I'm actually going to die!_

_Luff you *doing the harry face*_

_xxxx_

'Miss, can you please strap the seat belt and turn off your phone' the annoyingly nice flight attendant asked me raising her heavily pencilled eyebrows in a way that said if you disagree I'll kick you off the plane

'Sorry' I replied and turned off my phone and buckled myself in

Two hours into my twenty four hour flight I turned my phone on again to find I had a text from Kate.

_Dude that's awesome, I'm sure you'll have Liam wrapped around your finger by the time you land_

_Luff you *doing the harry face*_

_ps don't fangirl_

_pps good luck!_

_xxxx_

I just laughed and put my phone away, typical Kate.

'Funny text' Liam asked me suddenly

'Yeah, it's from my crazy best friend Kate'

'Nice, a have four crazy best mates'

'Let me guess, you're the "mature" one who tries to keep them under control'

'Yep, but it doesn't work'

'Snap, I'm Eleanor by the way'

'Liam, it's nice to meet you'

'So, where are you from?' I asked knowing the answer

'Wolverhampton, you?'

'Corsham, near Bath'

'Nice, I've heard about it. It has that big roman bath there doesn't it'  
>'Yep, but its always crawling with tourists who just get in the way!'<p>

Liam just chuckled at me; his laugh is so sexy I just might die here and now.

We talked about anything and anything for the next few hours then lunch came, whoop whoop! I had a salad while Liam had a large amount of chips. How that boy stays so skinny is a mystery.

After lunch we talked a bit about university, which I start in September. Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Liam telling me we've landed.

I was just about to leave when liam grabbed my wrist, 'Hey Eleanor, What's your number?' We quickly exchanged numbers and promised to meet up, and then we parted ways to find our family/friends.

I found Rob almost straight away. 'Hey Robbie' said hugging him

'Hey Ellie-nor' he said correcting himself 'how was the flight?'

'Not bad, I had a nice guy my age to talk to'

'Nice, but he better not have any ideas no one gets that close with my baby cousin'

I just rolled my eyes at his antics, when I think about it he is a lot like Louis I might ask Liam his opinion if they ever meet.

I saw Becca standing by their car, a guy who Rob told me was her cousin was standing with his back to me.

'Hi Eleanor' Becca said hugging me

'Hey, how are you?'

'I'm good, now guys this is my cousin Liam'

OMFG my cousins' wife's' cousin is Liam Fucking Payne! My life is awesome!

'Small world' He said

'Totally' replied


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second Chapter, wooo! I love writing the story so please, please, please review! Thanks!**

Chapter 2 – First Day in Australia

When we arrived at Rob and Becca's flat they showed us where we would be sleeping and let us unpack. Once I finished unpacking I joined Rob, Becca and Liam in the lounge talking and eating brunch. Then Rob said 'Liam I understand you were working on the day of the wedding'

'Yeah' Liam replied

'What do you do?' Rob asked, I had to refrain from face palming

With a quick glance at me Liam said, 'I'm in a band, One Direction, you might of heard of us. We were on X Factor last year.'

Becca was looking at me to see my reaction, she knew I was I directioner and Liam was my favourite member.

'Oh, that's pretty awesome' Rob said

'So Eleanor' Becca started 'what are you doing at the moment?'

'Well I've just finished sixth form and I'm starting university in September, but I'm stuck between Nottingham and London'

'What do you want to do?' Liam asked

'Nursing or Midwifery'

'That sounds very interesting'

'It is' I assured him 'but my friends think it's weird'

'Well then they're stupid' Liam said chuckling

'I know they are'

'Sorry to interrupt' Rob said 'but me and Becca need to get to work, we'll be home around eleven'

'Okay' Liam said

'Have fun' I shouted

'Bye' Becca said, and then the front door closed leaving me alone in a flat with Liam Payne.

Then Liam turned to me and asked 'So, did you know who I was?'

'Yeah' I replied 'But I didn't want to fangirl because I know you wouldn't like that'

'That's great, I directioner who can keep her cool' He said 'Most just scream in my face'

'I know I read somewhere you didn't like it'

'So, who's your favourite band member?' Liam asked

'Ummm, you' I mumbled going red.

'Awesome, normally they go for Harry or Louis'

'Anyway' I said switching the topic 'What brought you to Australia? Other than Becca'

'Well me and Danielle broke up, so I thought I needed a break. And Becca said I could come over and she mentioned Robbie would have his cousin over too.'

'Oh, if you don't mind me asking why did you break up?'

'I realised she was a gold digger, and was cheating on me' he said with a pained expression. **(A/N no hate towards Danielle, she is really lovely)**

'I'm Sorry' I said placing a hand on his arm

'It's not your fault, anyway are you dating anyone?'

'No, I broke up with my last boyfriend two years ago. He was an ass who didn't show his true colours until I was dating him'

'Sorry'

'It's not your fault'

Suddenly Liam's ringtone broke the silence making us both jump.

'It's Louis'

'OMG, the boys are calling you! Can I listen please?' I yelled jumping up and down

'Sure, but don't fangirl again'

'Okay'

'Hi guys' Liam said putting the phone on speaker

'Hi Liam' I heard all the boys yell, Louis the loudest.

'How are you?' Niall asked, his accent is ridiculously cute.

'I'm good; I've just been chatting to Robs Cousin'

'I'm guessing she's a girl'

'Yep, she's a few months older than me and is a directioner'

'Oh god, how are you not deaf?' Louis asked

'She didn't fangirl at all' Liam said

'Well that's awesome and hot' Zayn said

'I know' Liam said winking at me 'She can also hear everything your saying'

'Hi' all the boys shouted

'Hey' I replied nervously

'What's your name?' Niall asked

'Eleanor'

'How old are you?' Harry asked

'Eighteen'

'Where are you from' Zayn asked

'Corsham, near Bath'

'Are you going to collage, if so what are you studying?' Louis asked

'I'm going to university in September, stuck between Nottingham and London, and I'm studying either Nursing or Midwifery'

'Cool' the guys said

'She seems nice' Harry said

'She can still hear you' Liam told him

'I knew that' Harry said

'Well I'm going to go, nice talking to you' I said

'Bye' the guys said

I ran straight to my room and called Kate to tell her everything.

**A/N That's it, the second chapter of my fanfic! Also everything in this story is fictional (apart from the boys) so no hate intended! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3 of 5, halfway there! Please Review, I won't write anymore if you don't! **

Chapter 3 – A Good End to a Trip

Me and Liam were lest to our own devices for the majority of the week, so we went out shopping, walking and had dinner out as well. But we couldn't find a Nando's.

About a week and a half into the trip me and Liam were watching Paranormal Activity 2.

'How can you watch this?' I asked Liam, burying my head in his shoulder

'I don't find it that scary' He replied wrapping an arm around my shoulders

'You're weird' I said jumping into his lap.

Once the movie finished I stayed sat in Liam lap, I don't think he minded much.

The weeks flew by and soon me and Liam were getting ready to go home.

'I can't believe we're going home tomorrow' I said

'I know' Liam replied 'I'm going to miss you loads'

'Me too, but I can always watch video diaries, twitcams, and listen to your music'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure'

'Well, I know I've only known you a month but it seems like much longer. So, will you be my girlfriend?' He asked nervously

I was in a state of shock, Liam Payne just asked me out!

'Yes' I squealed hugging him tightly

'Go call Kate, I know you want to' Liam said just as I thought about calling her

'Thanks' I called running off to my room

Half an hour later I came back into the lounge after a major fangirling session with Kate. 'So Eleanor you finished screaming then?' Liam said

'I think so'

'Good, do you want to announce it publicly or keep it a secret?'

'Announce it, I know I'll get hate but I don't care' I said

Liam just smiled and kissed me, then tweeted,

_Chilling in Australia with my girl Eleanor_1D_TWx _

All the boys' favourited and tweeted congratulations. Most of my mates tweeted me as well; however I did get hate the most from Danielle.

Later on that evening I got a call from my fourteen year old sister Amy, who just happens to be a directioner too.

'Eleanor, I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm your sister!'

'I didn't tell anyone Amy'

'You still should have told me' she grumbled 'Anyway, now you're with Liam do you think you could set me up with Niall?'

'No can do hon, he's dating someone'

'WHAT!' She shouted

'I gotta love ya, and leave ya, bye' I said quickly hanging up the phone,

'Will it always be this crazy?' I asked Liam

'I'm sorry to say this, but yes it will' he told me pulling me into a bear hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N One more chapter and a epilogue, I really hope you liked this story. I hope to write a new one soon.**

Chapter Four – Back in England

When we got back to England I went home for a few weeks then I was moving out. I decided I was going to study in London, because it was closer to Liam. Kate was moving in with me too, since she is going to London to study law.

'I can't believe my baby is leaving' my mum said hugging me as I tried to leave.

'I can't believe she's dating a famous singer' my dad and sister muttered

'I'm really sorry but I have to go, I love you all' I said hugging my parents, Amy, Jake, my twelve year old brother, and Jess, my one year old sister.

With that I got into my awesome, purple mini and set off to my new apartment in London.

*1 week later*

Me and Kate had settled into our house and were starting classes next week. So the boys, who we are really close with, were treating us to a shopping trip to get our new collage look. Luckily we weren't mobbed my screaming girls.

**A/N I know it's a bit short, it's just a filler chapter. Please reviw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here it is chapter five, the last chapter, I'm kind of sad now. But there is going to be an epilogue!**

Chapter 5 – Five Years Later

Me and Liam are still dating and are now living together in his apartment. I also finished my degree and am a fully qualified nurse/midwife.

'Congratulations babe' Liam said when I got home, unfortunately the boys couldn't come to the ceremony.

'Thanks, I'm so happy! I'm 23 and have a degree in nursing and midwifery' I said sitting on Liam's lap.

'And, I'm so proud of you' he said kissing me.

The next day saw me, Kate (who is dating harry), Emily (Niall's girlfriend), Hannah (mine and Kate's' friend from school, who is dating Louis) and Grace (Zayns' girlfriend) at the airport saying goodbye to the boys who were off on a European tour.

They were only going to be gone for two months, but two weeks into their tour rumours arose about Liam cheating.

*Two Months Later*

Liam's Pov

Me and the boys met with Kate, Grace, Emily and Hannah at the airport when we got home.

'Kate, where's Eleanor?' I asked

She glanced at the other girls who nodded, she took a deep breath and started o explain, 'You know all those rumours about you cheating that are going around'

'Yes' I said bitterly

'Well lots of people at her work have been asking her about it, she is bombarded on twitter and most of her family are telling her that they told her so. Also all the magazines have an article about it and she may have become very depressed'

'Are you kidding me' I growled 'I love her will all my heart and I want to marry her'

'WHAT?' The girls yelled 'That's great!'

'Well then lets go' Harry said

An hour later we arrived at mine and Eleanor's flat, I told the others to wait outside.

I opened the door to find Eleanor asleep on the couch wearing a pair of trackies and my Hollister hoodie, and masses of magazines containing an article about me and lots of chocolate wrappers. God she was depressed.

'Eleanor babe' I said shaking her shoulders slightly

'Hey' she mumbled looking at me, then glancing at the magazines

I took a deep breath, 'Eleanor being away from you for the past two months has made me realise that I don't want to be away from you.'

She looked at me confused, I took her hand, pulled out the ring 'Eleanor you are my world, and I love you more than anything. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

'Yes' she yelled launching herself into my arms

I just kissed her and wiped away the tears leaking from her eyes.

'Liam' she said

'mmmhhmm'

'Who was that woman in France?'

'The ring designer'

'Oh' was all she said settling herself in my lap

'Can we come in now' came Niall's voice, from behind the door.

'Yes' we both said

Kate, Harry, Louis, Hannah, Niall, Emily, Zayn, and Grace all trooped into our apartment.

'Well?' Kate and Hannah questioned

'We're engaged' Eleanor screamed running at them and hugging them

'OMG' they screamed back jumping up and down crying with happiness

'You'll be my maids of honour right?'

'Of course' they replied

'What about us?' Grace and Emily said in a mock hurt tone

'Sorry, as much as I love you guys I have know these two idiots since I was eight, and my two sisters and two of my cousins will be bridesmaids' Eleanor said

'That's ok, I always knew you three had some wired bond' Emily said

'It's what you get from knowing someone for like eternity' Hannah said

Me and the boys just stood there utterly bemused at the exchange

'Well' Louis started 'Now that's settled lets get rid of this shit' he said indicating to the magazines.

'Gladly' Eleanor said beaming

**Sorry I took so long to update, school has been crazy at the minute and I have had a overload of homework and revision. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N just realised I had another chapter to write before the epilogue, my bad! Anyway, here's the chapter…**

Chapter 6 – Telling the Family

The boys had the weekend off so we all went home to catch up with our families, and me and Liam were going to tell them about our engagement.

'Hello' I called opening my front door

'Eleanor is that you? My mum called

'Yeah' I answered

'Eleanor!' My six year old sister shouted running at me

'Hey princess' I said picking her up

I followed my mum down the hall towards the lounge. As I walked passed the stairs I heard Jake's music being played.

'Hi Jake' I shouted

'Sup sis' He yelled back

'Where's Amy?' I asked as I entered the lounge

'Out with her boyfriend' my dad grumbled

We sat talking until the doorbell rung.

'I'll get it' I said jumping up. I answered the door to find Liam stood there with his parents.

'Hey' I said kissing him 'I thought you were going back up to Wolverhampton'

'I was, then I decided to bring my parents to meet you' he said, winking at the end. I get it now, we are going to announce our engagement.

'Oh, well come in then' I said 'but shoes off' I warned them

'Eleanor, who is it?' Jess said running down the hallway

'This is Liam and his parents' I said picking her up, and leading Liam and his parents into the lounge.

'Hi Liam, it's nice to finally meet you' My mother said

Next thing we knew we heard someone shout 'I never want to see you ever again' and the front door slamming.

'Amy's home' Jake said walking into the lounge

'Mum, Dad I'm home' Amy yelled

'Don't shout Amy' I shouted back

'Eleanor!' she shouted running into the lounge, then stopped suddenly when she saw Liam. She just stood there with her mouth open.

'Close your mouth Amy, or you'll catch flies' Jess said

Me, Jake, Liam, my parents, and his parents all laughed.

'It's nice to meet you' Liam said 'I've heard lots about you'

'Really' she whispered, her voice had apparently gone. For a loud, outgoing nineteen year old she sure was shy.

'Anyway' I interrupted 'Liam and his parents are here for a reason, so can you all sit down'

Me and Liam stood in front of our families. I fiddled with the engagement ring that was on a chain around my neck.

'Well' Liam started 'as you know me and Eleanor have been dating for five years now, and I love her with all my heart'

'Awwww' My sisters, mum, and Liam's mum cut in

'We're engaged' I announced, unable to hold it in any longer. Suddenly we were engulfed in a massive hug from our families.

'Congratulations' Mine and Liam's parents told us

'OMG, Liam Payne is going to be my brother in law' Amy yelled running off 'I gotta tell Grace'

'NO!' Me and Liam shouted

'No one can know until we announce it officially, or it'll leak to the press' Liam said

'Fine' Amy huffed sitting down

'Hey' I said 'If you act like a moody brat you won't get to be one of my bridesmaids'

'I'm not moody, where did you get that impression from' she told me in an overly cheery voice

I just rolled my eyes at her antics.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with exams and stuff and I completely forgot about the story. Anyway, I promise the epilogue will be up tomorrow! Please review!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N I can't believe I forgot about this story… I feel like a horrible person, so anyways this is the epilogue to my story (btw its really small as I completely ran out of ideas) and to anyone who has read this I LOVE YOU!**

Epilogue

Four months later me and Liam got married in my hometown Corsham, in St. Bartholomew's church, and had our reception at a rather fancy manor house place near Corsham. The ceremony and reception both had a purple colour scheme, it was so beautiful! And the shock from my family when One Direction and other celeb friends walked in was quite amusing. Anyway that was two years ago now. Me and Liam are still happily married and expecting our fist child (Arianna Jessie Payne, named after our two favourite names from film characters Arianna Dumbledore and Jessie from Toy Story). Also last year was busy with two 1D weddings; Kate and Harry who got married in May, and Louis and Hannah who got married in July. Both of them had equally beautiful weddings, but they didn't compare to mine and Liam's but maybe I'm just biased. Further more Niall and Emily got married two months ago and Zayn and Grace just got engaged.

The 1D family is growing but we still love each other as much as we did seven years ago, and we are still as immature.

Le Fin

**A/N so that's the end, pretty rubbish ending if you ask me but oh well. Also is it a bad thing that I re-read my story and laughed at my own jokes? Hmmmm, anyway thanks again for reading reviews are much appreciated. :D Love Ya!**


End file.
